


Колокола на вершине мира

by hirasava



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 09:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14788127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirasava/pseuds/hirasava
Summary: Шерлок накачал Джона наркотиками. Опять. На этот раз с неожиданными последствиями. К сожалению, тут еще вмешалось и дело. Которое оказалось интересным. Шерлок чувствовал себя виноватым (в некотором смысле). А дело включало в себя настоящих пиратов.





	Колокола на вершине мира

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Bells at the Top of the World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163390) by [bittergreens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittergreens/pseuds/bittergreens). 



_Джона я бы отравил. Раз плюнуть. Он неразборчивый едок. Я подсыпал ему химикаты, а он и не замечал. Как-то он «потерял» вторник и даже не понял, почему.  
Шерлок Холмс. «Знак трех»_

Иногда Шерлок Холмс творил нечто дурное, при этом оставаясь в блаженном неведении насчет того, что стал причиной какой-то беды. Откровенно говоря, по большей части он даже не задумывался о негативных последствиях своих действий. Просто делал, а потом разбирался с итогами.

Но сегодняшний случай, однако, был одним из тех, когда Шерлок _точно знал_ , что последствия будут печальными. В этот раз у него было ощущение, будто с данной ситуацией он может и не справиться. И если задуматься всерьез о случившемся, пришлось бы признать, что виноват в основном он.

В основном.

Все началось с отравленного пирога.

Ну, если честно, конкретно тут он не был виноват. В конце концов, он же не просил Джона его есть. Тот сделал это сам. Глупо, учитывая обычные проделки Шерлока на кухне.

Он частенько намеренно накачивал чем-нибудь Джона, оправдывая себя легкостью, с которой это удавалось.

Время от времени он нуждался в испытаниях влияния различных химических веществ, а кто мог стать лучшим подопытным кроликом, как не его сосед? Вполне логичный вариант. К которому он не прибегнул бы, имей возможность ставить опыты на себе. Но как тогда отследить результаты?

Существовало множество причин, по которым Джон являлся идеальным экспериментальным полигоном.

Но в этот раз Шерлок не хотел, чтобы тот съел пирог.

Он копался в старых делах Скотланд-Ярда, когда наткнулся на особо увлекательный случай, где женщина отравила мужа куском пирога. Подобные случаи встречались не так уж редко, но озадачивало то, что женщина подала пирог на стол во время обеда с несколькими гостями. Она даже сама съела кусочек, однако как получилось, что отравленным оказался один лишь муж, не выяснили.

Шерлок в точности решил сымитировать ситуацию, только вместо яда начинил пирог сочетанием мягких седативных препаратов и галлюциногенов. Таким образом, если бы он угостил кого-нибудь куском пирога (всего кусочком и при тщательно контролируемых условиях, разумеется), то смог бы изучить влияние данной комбинации препаратов при ее попадании в организм.

Конечно, ему приходило в голову сделать Джона кандидатом для испытания этого теста, но в итоге он не решился подсунуть ему этот пирог. _Пока_ , по крайней мере.

Размышляя над подобной возможностью, Шерлок ненадолго вышел, собираясь пополнить запасы для своих химических экспериментов (он отсутствовал не больше часа). А по возвращении в квартиру он обнаружил Джона Уотсона сидящим на журнальном столике с пистолетом в руке и одетым в его пальто. _В одно лишь пальто_.

— Гм, — сказал Шерлок.

Джон в тревоге поднял глаза.

— Осторожно! — крикнул он и поднял руку, тем самым заставив Шерлока замереть на месте. — Пол просто кишит ими!

Шерлок не сводил глаз с пистолета в руке Джона.

— Что?

— Пауки.

Он посмотрел вниз. На полу не было ничего, кроме ковра. Очень осторожно Шерлок опустил сумку, которую держал в руке, и поставил ее около себя.

— На твоем месте я бы этого не делал. Верблюжьи пауки. Они довольно прыгучие.

— Думаю, пауки уже ушли, — Шерлок осторожно шагнул вперед. — Ты надел мое пальто.

— Да. Оно вкусно пахло.

Взгляд Джона замер на самом центре гостиной.

— И... ничего.

Джон махнул рукой, словно говорить об этом не было никакого смысла.

Шерлок сделал еще один осторожный шаг вперед.

— Джон, ты случайно не ел пирог, который лежал на кухонном столе?

Джон взглянул на него так, словно видел впервые. Его лицо приняло удивленное выражение.

— Твои волосы.

Шерлок внезапно испугался и провел по ним рукой.

— Что с ними?

Джон уставился на него в изумлении.

— Они такие... мягкие.

— Хм, — сказал Шерлок. И потом очень четко добавил: — Джон, думаю, пистолет тебе не нужен. Почему бы тебе просто...

Джон спрыгнул с журнального столика и подошел к Шерлоку. Он был бос, пальто детектива овевало его лодыжки.

— Удивительно.

— Что?

— Ты прошел прямо по ним. И они никак не отреагировали на тебя. Это практически... — Джон, слегка покачиваясь, наклонился ближе. Шерлок рефлекторно протянул руку, чтобы удержать его. — Волшебство, — прошептал он и улыбнулся Шерлоку. Безумной, _тревожной_ улыбкой. От которой у Шерлока мурашки побежали по спине.

— Джон, скажи мне. Сколько пирога ты съел?

Тот наклонился ближе. Края пальто распахнулись. Шерлок намеренно смотрел ему только в глаза.

— Джон.

Джон наклонился еще ниже, пока его щека не коснулась груди Шерлока, и негромко вздохнул. Он все еще держал пистолет в левой руке. Шерлок не шевелился.

— М-м-м, ты пахнешь лучше, чем пальто.

— Джон...

Тот смотрел на Шерлока мечтательным и расфокусированным взглядом, положив голову ему на плечо. И нежно улыбался.

— Весь пирог.

Шерлок прикрыл глаза ладонью.

Это правда не должно было обернуться такой катастрофой. Все прошло бы хорошо, будь это еще один обычный день на Бейкер-стрит. В конце концов, Шерлок привык использовать Джона во всевозможных химических опытах и наблюдал его в разных состояниях. Которые охватывали весь диапазон. И хотя нынешнее состояние, возможно, было острее, чем обычно, Шерлок смог бы справиться и с ним.

Ему удалось уговорить Джона отдать пистолет, пообещав вместе обойти всю квартиру и убедиться, что все пауки уползли.

— Вероятно, они спрятались внутри стен.

Ему даже удалось натянуть на Джона кое-какую одежду (по крайней мере, хоть что-то), прежде чем тот увлекся разглядыванием комнаты Шерлока и увидел его коллекцию жуков на полке рядом с кроватью.

Жуки заняли Джона на целых сорок пять минут, что дало Шерлоку шанс сходить на кухню и сложить покупки в шкаф, предварительно уничтожив все следы плачевного эксперимента.

Когда Шерлок вернулся в свою спальню, то нигде не обнаружил Джона. После кратких панических поисков он нашел его на площадке второго этажа, где тот по одному бросал вниз аккуратно сложенные носки Шерлока. Джон был уверен, что весь первый этаж ушел под воду.

— Замечательно, — сказал он, зачарованно глядя на Шерлока, а потом наклонился за следующей парой носков. Шерлок решил, что ему никогда не надоест видеть это выражение на лице Джона. Наркотики просто сделали обычное восхищение более выраженным.

— Что такое?

— Ты движешься по воде, словно... словно родился в ней.

Шерлок скромно пожал плечами.

— Можешь и меня этому научить?

Джон коснулся его ладони.

Шерлок сжал протянутую руку и показал, как ходить по воде.

Следующее незначительное препятствие ожидало их на пороге ванной комнаты, когда Джон «увидел» в ней пиратов.

— Ах вы, подлые трюмные крысы! — и бросился к мечу, который висел на стене в комнате Шерлока. Завязалась короткая, но яростная борьба, пока Шерлок пытался помешать Джону добраться до оружия.

— Отпусти их, Джон! Они не стоят нашего внимания. Взгляни на флаг, который они поднимают! Это знак того, что у них чума на борту. Мы не станем вступать с ними в контакт, там же «черная смерть»!

Да, все вполне было под контролем.

Было, пока Лестрейд не написал Шерлоку о банде контрабандистов, которую они преследовали последние полгода. Те вернулись в Лондон, и их корабль готовился покинуть порт.

Они договорились, что в нужный момент Шерлок проникнет на корабль и поймает их с поличным.

Нужный момент настал. Все были на местах.

Вот только психическая адекватность Джона отсутствовала.

С того момента, как Шерлок вернулся и обнаружил Джона, забравшегося на журнальный столик и гонявшего пауков, прошло несколько часов, и он был уверен, что действие препарата начинало проходить.

Шерлок пережил редкий момент неуверенности, пока пытался решить, какой в данном случае вариант был бы лучшим.

Он посмотрел на Джона.

Который в эту минуту усердно оценивал громадное разнообразие и динамику их коллекции столовых приборов. Он лежал посреди комнаты на животе в окружении ножей и вилок, которые вытащил из ящика со столовым серебром. Джон подпирал ладонью лицо и, весело размахивая ногами, с обожанием глядел на ручку от вилки для креветок.

Большой палец Шерлока на мгновение нерешительно завис над кнопкой «отправить сообщение».

Затем мысль, которую лучше всего можно было бы выразить как «Эй, какого черта?», мелькнула в его голове, и он опустил палец.

Это решение, как позже выяснилось, было весьма опрометчивым. Шерлок ощутил свою по меньшей мере частичную ответственность за то, что они с Джоном оказались теперь связанными на испещренном солеными пятнами полу потрепанной рыбацкой шхуны, принадлежавшей группе лиц, занимающихся контрабандной перевозкой наркотиков через бурные воды лондонской гавани.

Да, он готов был взять на себя часть ответственности за собственные действия.

Однако запас его смирения быстро закончился при взгляде на перекошенное от безудержного бешенства лицо Джона Уотсона, когда тот пришел в себя после наркотического дурмана (благодаря особо сильному удару по голове — способ, к которому Шерлок намеревался прибегать только в крайнем случае при следующих наркотических опытах над Джоном Уотсоном) и обнаружил, что скован цепями в трюме ржавой рыбацкой лодки, управляемой контрабандистами, а рядом тот самый Шерлок Холмс.

Урезонить разъяренного Джона Уотсона сложно и при самых благоприятных условиях, а уж попробовать договориться с ним, когда тот прикован к вашей спине и вы не можете даже умоляюще посмотреть ему в глаза (что обычно и делалось после того, как вы что-то вытворили), было очень трудно.

Нет, здесь Шерлок оказался бессилен. Лишенный возможности использовать свою данную Богом красоту, со всех сторон атакованный запахом прогорклой пикши, он вынужден был убеждать Джона проникнуться причинами, вооруженный одними лишь красноречием и изобретательностью.

— Не волнуйся, — сказал Шерлок с максимальной уверенностью, как только корабль снова тряхнуло и поток морской воды хлынул из-под двери. — Я вытащу нас отсюда.

Однако спокойный и ровный тон Шерлока не произвел ожидаемого эффекта.

— Да, ты уже говорил это. Но я хочу знать, почему мы оказались связанными в трюме рыбацкой лодки и почему, черт возьми, я не помню, как мы сюда попали или, если уж на то пошло, вообще хоть что-нибудь с момента завтрака.

Шерлок промолчал. Он раздумывал над тем, что тут можно было сказать.

Образцовое терпение Джона кончалось.

— Я жду, Шерлок.

— Да, — Шерлок счел прямоту лучшим вариантом. — Ты помнишь пирог на нашей кухне?

Тишину нарушал лишь скрип ржавых шестеренок памяти Джона.

— Д-да-а-а, — протянул тот.

— В меру своих возможностей постарайся вспомнить, не ел ли ты случайно этот пирог?

Гневное молчание в ответ указывало, что оставшийся скудный ручеек терпения Джона после этой фразы иссяк совсем.

— Я восприму это как «да». В таком случае, кажется, Джон, ты поучаствовал в одном из моих экспериментов.

— Что было в пироге, Шерлок? — спросил Джон, с трудом разжимая челюсти.

— Вместо того чтобы попусту зацикливаться на прошлых событиях, сейчас, думаю, разумнее было бы сосредоточиться на поиске способа выпутаться из нашей...

— _ЧТО БЫЛО В ЧЕРТОВОМ ПИРОГЕ?!_

— Ничего необратимого. Всего лишь слабая комбинация седативных препаратов и галлюциногенов. В свою защиту скажу, что пирог не предназначался тебе...

— КТО ПЕЧЕТ ОТРАВЛЕННЫЙ ПИРОГ И ОСТАВЛЯЕТ ЕГО ВАЛЯТЬСЯ НА СТОЛЕ?! ДА ТЫ В ЖИЗНИ НИЧЕГО НЕ ГОТОВИЛ!

— Тише, — Шерлок бросил взгляд на видавшую виды металлическую дверь, которая отделяла их от преступников. — Я готовлю. Просто в случае крайней необходимости.

— О, значит, питаться как НОРМАЛЬНЫЙ ЧЕЛОВЕК не нужно, а готовить ЯДОВИТЫЕ ПИРОГИ — В САМЫЙ РАЗ?!

— Ты должен уже знать, что на нашей кухне нельзя есть ничего без бирки «пригодно к употреблению». Кто вообще берет и ест отравленные пироги? Думаю, вот она — настоящая проблема. Если начать сейчас тыкать пальцем, возможно, стоит обсудить именно это.

— Я ДУМАЛ, ЭТО ПРИГОТОВИЛА МИССИС ХАДСОН!

Шерлок снова взглянул на ржавую металлическую дверь.

— Ну, правда, Джон. Тебе обязательно так кричать?

— ДА, ШЕРЛОК! ДА, МНЕ ОБЯЗАТЕЛЬНО КРИЧАТЬ! И ЭТО ТОЛЬКО НАЧАЛО! Я ТОЛЬКО НАЧАЛ!

— Просто крик может разозлить наших и без того недовольных преступников.

— НАШИХ — КОГО?!

— Контрабандистов, Джон. Контрабандистов, перевозящих наркотики.

Повисло гневное молчание, пока Джон обдумывал это.

Шерлок чувствовал трескучую ярость Джона, словно за его спиной находилась стена под высоким напряжением. Очутиться в такой непосредственной близости от ярости Джона было одновременно и страшно, и волнующе. Шерлок почти ощущал, как его волосы встают дыбом.

Контраст между этим маленьким опасным человеком, ощетинившимся за спиной Шерлока, и сонным покладистым Джоном за несколько часов до этого, который забрался Шерлоку на колени — его золотистые волосы мягко касались губ Шерлока, когда он придвигался ближе, — был поразительным.

Тот Джон пытался вжаться лицом в шею Шерлока, его тело было теплым и податливым, когда он устроился на Шерлоке, а руки прошлись по плечам и зарылись ему в волосы.

— Значит, это вовсе не рыбаки?

Шерлок неохотно вернулся к действительности.

— Не совсем. Нет.

— И чем они... как ты выразился, недовольны?

— Эм...

В памяти Шерлока вдруг возник Джон, забравшийся на бочку, за которой они прятались (что было удивительно, поскольку корабль мотало из стороны в сторону, а палубу заливали соленые брызги), и орущий со всей мочи: «ЧТО, КИШКА ТОНКА, ТРУСЫ? НЕУЖЕЛИ НИ ОДИН МОРСКОЙ ВОЛК НЕ ПОКАЗАЛ ВАМ, КАК ПОЛЬЗОВАТЬСЯ АБОРДАЖНОЙ САБЛЕЙ?!»

Шерлок молчал, тщательно обдумывая, как лучше преподнести эту информацию.

— Шерлок...

Он чувствовал, как Джон позади него вибрирует от ярости. Создавалось впечатление, будто он оказался прикован спиной к некрупному и очень недовольному ежику.

— Возможно... произошел небольшой... инцидент.

— Что. Случилось, — сквозь зубы выдавил Джон. Шерлок из солидарности размял собственную челюсть.

— Все шло по плану. Мы незаметно пробрались на корабль. И ждали лишь сигнала Лестрейда, но потом я сделал ошибку, упомянув, что мы должны помалкивать, ведь имеем дело с пиратами. Мои слова, как бы это выразиться, глубоко _взволновали_ тебя.

Еще одно воспоминание всплыло перед глазами Шерлока и потонуло в шуме моря: Джон проворно взбирается на бочку, пока он безуспешно старается схватить его за свитер в попытке удержать, и вопит: «ЭЙ, СЕЛЕДКИ, НА ПАЛУБЕ!»

— Мне удалось стащить тебя с бочки и, по правде говоря, практически удалось успешно их урезонить. Больше всего их оскорбили твои слова. Видишь ли, они подумали, что ты смеешься над ними. Оказывается, контрабандисты-наркодилеры очень чувствительны. У меня было все под контролем, пока...

— Пока?

Шерлок откашлялся.

— Ты не начал петь «Чтоб тебя ветром сдуло». Надо сказать, довольно восторженно. — Он помолчал, а затем, словно спохватившись, добавил: — Никому не позволяй говорить, будто у тебя не прекрасный голос.

— Шерлок?

— Да?

— Думаю, будет лучше, если в обозримом будущем ты воздержишься от разговоров.

Шерлок поджал губы.

Джон за спиной Шерлока застонал. Стон слился со скрипом лодки, сильно накренившейся на очередной волне, и их, и без того промокших до самой задницы, окатило брызгами.

Помещение, в котором их заперли, было заставлено бочками, доверху заваленными поблескивающей отвратительной вонючей пикшей.

Одна из рыбин выскользнула из бочки и плюхнулась рядом с вытянутыми ногами Шерлока.

— Поверить не могу, что это моя жизнь.

Шерлок молчал, пытаясь уважить недавнюю просьбу Джона.

— Что еще я сделал?

Картинки в памяти Шерлока замелькали словно кинолента: Джон стоит на журнальном столике, подняв руки вверх, и поет «Моя прекрасная леди»; Джон под кухонным столом строит пирамиды из банок с вареньем; Джон скользит вверх по ногам Шерлока, его руки обжигают колени, склоняется, улыбаясь; Джон устраивается между бедер Шерлока и засовывает свой язык ему в рот.

— Хм.

Шерлок здраво решил, что, пожалуй, сейчас не самое лучшее время для рассказов о том, как Джон засовывал язык ему в рот.

— Не важно. Я не хочу знать. Спрашивается, какого черта ты потащил меня с собой, если я был не в себе?

— Ну, вообще-то у меня не было выбора. Я не мог оставить тебя одного в квартире без присмотра.

— Какая удача, что мои руки сейчас связаны.

— Почему?

Тишина.

— Ах, да. В противном случае ты бы придушил меня. Понятно.

— Почти, — Джон пару мгновений тлел от ярости. — Так каков твой гениальный план?

— Я работаю над этим... просто дай мне минутку.

Торжествуя, Шерлок победил крепление на замке, которое сковывало их с Джоном.

Пока Джон бушевал, Шерлок ковырял замок небольшой булавкой, всегда хранящейся в подкладке его пиджачного рукава. Именно в таких ситуациях Шерлок радовался своему немалому опыту, приобретенному, когда его самого похищали.

Джона эффектное представление Шерлока с замком нисколько не впечатлило. Единственным его ответом стало недовольное: «Давно пора».

Шерлок грустно подумал, что еще пару часов назад это бы очень впечатлило Джона. Возможно, он бы даже поцеловал его в благодарность.

И с этими мрачными мыслями Шерлок повернулся, собираясь освободить руки Джона.

— Подожди, — едва шевеля губами, прошипел Джон. — Кто-то идет.

Шерлок еле успел вернуться обратно на место, и практически в тот же миг дверь распахнулась, явив одного из преступников — рябого мужика, который насмешливо смотрел на них и целился из пистолета. Вместе с ним появились новая волна брызг и резкий запах моря.

— Вечеринка окончена, парни. Пора покормить рыб!

Шерлок закатил глаза от пошлости фразы и выждал, пока тот приблизится, ориентируясь на ощущаемое собственной спиной напряжение спины Джона, как сигнал того, когда нужно будет двинуться.

— Встать!

Джон дождался, пока мужик наклонится, чтобы схватить его за руку, а затем оттолкнулся от пола, вскочил и с разворота ударом ноги выбил пистолет из рук нападавшего.

И все это со связанными за спиной руками.

Драгоценные пять сотых секунды Шерлок восхищенно наблюдал за невозможным великолепием Джона Уотсона.

Мужик пронзительно закричал от негодования и пошатнулся, попытавшись восстановить равновесие.

Шерлок схватил с пола пистолет и прижал дуло к затылку преступника, вынудив того опуститься на колени.

Джон протянул Шерлоку связанные руки, и тот освободил его, воспользовавшись отмычкой, которую достал из пальто.

Почувствовав свободу, Джон расправил плечи и посмотрел Шерлоку в глаза.

— Готов?

Шерлок кивнул и поднял пистолет.

Джон улыбнулся ему.

Улыбка вышла немного безумной, и это напомнило Шерлоку недавнего неадекватного Джона. Он вздрогнул, но эта дрожь не имела ничего общего с пронизывающим ветром, который проникал через открытую дверь.

И снова на Шерлока нахлынуло недавнее воспоминание. Он опять выпустил Джона из вида и лишь спустя пятнадцать минут лихорадочных поисков обнаружил его на крыше дома. Тот, одетый в клетчатый халат Шерлока и его же непарные носки, замер на краю — с закрытыми глазами и лицом, обращенным к небу.

— Джон! — запыхавшись, крикнул Шерлок. Он почти взлетел по пожарной лестнице, задыхаясь от страха.

Джон взял Шерлока за руку, и того поразило, насколько она была маленькой и теплой.

— Послушай, — сказал Джон, не открывая глаз. — Ты слышишь их?

— Что? — спросил Шерлок.

Джон взглянул на него с тем же восхитительным выражением, которое было у него на лице, когда он сказал ему, что Шерлок может ходить по воде.

— Колокола на вершине мира.

Единственное, что слышал Шерлок — это машины внизу и отдаленный звук сирены, но он прикрыл ладонью глаза, проникаясь теплом Джона, и прислушался.

В этот момент Шерлоку пришло в голову, что Джон-не-в-себе не слишком отличается от обычного Джона, может, не такой колючий, и от этого открытия ему показалось, будто его грудь накачали гелием. Его легкие сжались, и в голове пронеслась паническая мысль: уж не сердечный ли у него приступ от того страха, который он ощутил, когда понял, что Джон был на крыше. Один.

Шерлок выбежал за Джоном, поднялся по видавшей виды металлической лестнице и вышел на палубу.

Когда он, с ревом в ушах, ворвался в темную суету холодной ночи, то обнаружил, что Джон Уотсон успел вывести из строя половину экипажа и почти нейтрализовал четвертого контрабандиста. Он держал его в стальном зажиме, и, когда появился Шерлок, поднял голову и закричал, предупреждая о нападении сзади — кто-то обхватил Шерлока за шею.

Он резко двинул неприятеля локтем в селезенку, однако преступник не ослабил хватку.

Тогда Шерлок попытался сбросить противника, но тот слишком сжимал его горло. Пистолет выскользнул из пальцев, когда он ощутил, что ему нечем дышать.

Шерлок, падая, почувствовал под коленями холодный металл палубы и скорее увидел, чем услышал, как Джон выкрикнул его имя сквозь пелену морских брызг.

Он вяло сопротивлялся, безрезультатно пытаясь оторвать руку от своего горла, а когда подумал, что сделает свой последний вздох на палубе корабля, усеянного дохлой рыбой, хватка внезапно ослабла.

Он очень вовремя поднял голову и увидел, как Джон Уотсон ударил нападавшего, выхватил пистолет из его руки, а затем стремительно рухнул за борт.

— ДЖОН!

Шерлок, пошатнувшись, встал на ноги, подбежал к перилам корабля и, недолго думая, прыгнул вслед за ним.

***

Много часов спустя промокшие и замерзшие Джон с Шерлоком распрощались с Лестрейдом у берега и, трясущиеся от холода, нестерпимо воняющие от пропитавшей одежду речной воды, заползли в такси и вернулись на Бейкер-стрит.

После того как ухнул с головой в ледяную темную воду, Шерлок примерно минуту слепо двигал руками и ногами, пытаясь найти Джона, а затем обхватил его и, вытащив на поверхность, успокаивающе крикнул:

— Не волнуйся! Я держу тебя!

Или, по крайней мере, именно это он и хотел прокричать, если бы рот его не наполнился грязной водой Темзы, которая как раз в этот момент хлынула ему в глотку. Поэтому все, что он смог — это нечленораздельно булькнуть.

Затем он смело попытался доплыть до берега с Джоном на руках.

Оглядываясь назад, можно сказать, что именно Джон поплыл к берегу с Шерлоком на руках.

Хорошо, что шок от холодной воды привел Джона в чувство, ведь Шерлок успел наглотаться мутной речной жижи, когда непроизвольно открыл рот, и приступ кашля, скрутивший его, не дал возможности тянуть Джона в безопасное место.

Так уж вышло, что Джон Уотсон был отличным пловцом, который несколько летних сезонов проработал спасателем в бассейне по соседству. В его жизни была своя доля драматичных спасений, когда местная пьяная молодежь, набравшись пива, решила поплавать и едва не отправилась камнем на дно. Длинные конечности и острые локти Шерлока Холмса, захлебывающегося кашлем и отфыркивающегося, оказались более сложной задачей, но, по сути, не слишком отличающейся.

К счастью, они были не так далеко от берега.

Как только Джон выволок едва не утонувшего Шерлока на берег, Лестрейд и компания отправились произвести аресты.

Благодаря эффективной работе Джона, который нейтрализовал большую часть преступников на борту, Скотланд-Ярду почти не потребовалось усилий, чтобы догнать лодку и взять контрабандистов.

Лестрейд, прежде чем отправить Джона с Шерлоком домой, с благодарностью хлопнул каждого по спине, отчего Шерлок закашлялся и исторг то, что, по его мнению, составляло половину воды в Темзе, прямо ему на живот.

Лестрейд продемонстрировал потрясающий уровень лояльности к человеку, которого только что стошнило на его ботинки, и помог Джону довести Шерлока до такси.

Пока машина ехала по улицам Лондона обратно на Бейкер-стрит, Шерлок пытался оценить степень злости Джона.

Из-за оцепенения, связанного с пребыванием в ледяной воде, ему сложно было что-либо утверждать, но, судя по силе, с которой Джон захлопнул дверь такси, когда они подъехали к дому, Шерлок боялся, что ответ может быть: «Все еще очень высокий».

Он хранил осторожное молчание, пока Джон, громко топая, поднялся по лестнице и швырнул свою промокшую куртку на подлокотник дивана. Затем он пробурчал нечто вроде «в душ» и закрылся в ванной, откуда в течение сорока пяти минут показывался лишь пар.

Шерлок стоял за дверью, прислонившись к ней щекой, и тоскливо вспоминал утреннего Джона, с которым они ползали по квартире, выискивая пауков.

И в тот момент, когда Шерлок уже испугался того, что Джон растаял вместе с паром, дверь открылась, и появилось небольшое и красное от злости лицо его соседа.

— Не сейчас, Шерлок.

Пришлось отойти в сторону, пропуская его.

Шерлок пошел на кухню, решив, что настало время сделать Джону что-нибудь приятное. Он включил чайник, но долго искал чашки, потому что ни разу сам не готовил чай. Когда нашел их, пришлось снова кипятить воду, потом он случайно перевернул коробку с чаем, и понадобилась еще четверть часа на уборку, ведь Шерлок боялся, что Джон взбесится, обнаружив разбросанный по всей кухне чай. (Он копался пятнадцать минут, потому что не мог найти метлу.)

К тому времени, как он появился с чашкой у комнаты Джона, чай уже почти остыл.

Шерлок не постучал. Просто встал около двери, зная, что Джон услышит скрип половиц.

Когда тот открыл дверь, выглядел он уже не таким сердитым. Джон надел мешковатый бежевый свитер, в котором, по словам Шерлока, выглядел как ходячая миска с овсянкой. Обычно Джон его носил, когда на него нападало бунтарское настроение. (По секрету — это был любимый свитер Шерлока, но этот секрет он унесет с собой в могилу.) Джон вытер волосы полотенцем, поэтому они торчали во все стороны. Он напоминал крошечного, особо свирепого дикого зверька, которого только что вытащили из его норы.

Шерлок закусил губу.

— Что это?

Шерлок держал в руках теплую кружку чая.

— О. Ты... Ох. Что ж, это мило. Спасибо.

Джон взял у Шерлока чашку.

Тот продолжал стоять в дверях, глядя на Джона.

Шерлок видел, как выражение лица Джона по мере того, как он смотрел на него, смягчалось. Это было едва ли не самым любимым — наблюдать, как на его лице сменяются эмоции. Он не всегда точно мог определить, что означали изменения, но ему нравилось наблюдать за выразительной мимикой Джона, когда тот переходил от одного выражения к другому, и морщинки около его рта в зависимости от эмоций то появлялись, то исчезали, а глаза темнели. Как раз за ними с восторгом и наблюдал сейчас Шерлок.

— Что такое, Шерлок?

— Гм, — отозвался тот.

Затем глубоко вдохнул, наклонился вперед и коснулся губами рта Джона.

Он думал о том, каким сегодня был Джон — маленьким и шустрым, смелым и колючим — и какие теплые и мягкие сейчас были его губы под губами Шерлока.

Ему пришло в голову, что Джон всегда говорил ему, какой он потрясающий, но сам Шерлок редко говорил то же самое Джону.

Он считал Джона абсолютно неординарным. И хотел, чтобы тот знал об этом, поэтому попытался безмолвно донести это до него.

Шерлок слегка разомкнул губы и выдохнул в рот Джону.

Тот внезапно выронил чашку.

И она разбилась вдребезги, залив все вокруг остывшим чаем.

Шерлок разорвал поцелуй и тут же наклонился, чтобы собрать осколки, но Джон рассмеялся, схватил его за рубашку и снова поднял на ноги.

— Оставь ее, чокнутый ты ублюдок. После сегодняшнего я больше в жизни ничего не приму из твоих рук.

Шерлок решил, что это справедливо, и тут же вернулся к поцелуям.

Это было даже лучше, чем он представлял после того, как язык Джона побывал у него во рту. Теперешний Джон целовал его с определенными намерениями и издавал задыхающиеся горловые звуки, когда Шерлок изучал его нижнюю губу своим языком.

Джон вдруг отстранился, обняв Шерлока за шею, и перевел дыхание.

— До меня только дошло, что я понятия не имею, почему ты меня целуешь, и главное — мне все равно. Мне стоит волноваться?

Шерлок поцеловал Джона в уголок рта и криво улыбнулся.

— Тебе нравится целовать меня?

Шерлок поцеловал Джона чуть ниже глаза.

— Да.

— Значит, не стоит.

Джон тянул Шерлока за рубашку до тех пор, пока они не упали на кровать. Он перевернулся и оперся о локти, одновременно устроив Шерлока между ног.

Тот оплел его своим телом и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать Джона за ухом.

— Прости, что опоил тебя и притащил на борт рыбацкой лодки, полной контрабандистов, — прошептал Шерлок, целуя шею Джона. — И за то, что ты упал за борт, потеряв сознание, когда спасал мою жизнь.

— Я тебя прощаю, — Джон выдохнул, когда язык Шерлока оказался у него во рту. Он протянул руку и зарылся в волосы Шерлока, а потом зарычал (действительно зарычал): — и я не падал в обморок!

Как Шерлок и думал, Джон оказался очень приятным на вкус, без единого намека на пикшу.

— Погоди, — сказал Джон, отстраняясь. — Ты ведь поцеловал меня, не для того, чтобы вынудить простить?

Джон, прищурившись, смотрел на Шерлока.

Тот был само раскаяние. И даже слегка вздрогнул в попытке донести его до Джона.

— Ладно, ладно, не обязательно смотреть на меня с таким щенячьим выражением, я просто спросил.

Шерлок снова поцеловал Джона.

Но тот минутой позже опять разорвал поцелуй.

— Ты ведь не намазал губы какой-нибудь ядовитой херней?

— Джон!

— Шучу я, шучу. Не смотри так на меня. Хотя ты невероятно сексуален с этим обиженным выражением. Господи, помоги мне.

Шерлок прижался лицом к шее Джона, стараясь не выглядеть слишком довольным.

— Знаешь, это может прозвучать дико, но только что я ощутил странное дежавю... Я случайно не?..

Джон застонал и прикрыл глаза рукой.

— О боже. Я ведь это сделал, да? Я поцеловал тебя, когда был не в себе?

Шерлок успокаивающе погладил его по голове.

Джон снова застонал, но Шерлок почувствовал, как тот отзывается на его прикосновения.

Джон вздохнул.

— Полагаю, это был всего лишь вопрос времени. Признаки были очевидны.

— Какие признаки?

Джон откинулся назад, чтобы посмотреть на Шерлока.

— Что я влюблен в тебя, придурок. Теперь иди сюда и поцелуй меня.

Шерлок опять испытал тревожное ощущение, будто его грудь наполняется воздухом, и в панике посмотрел на Джона. Но когда поймал его взгляд, увидел то же выражение, которое было на его лице, когда Джон шел к нему через гостиную в одном пальто. И понял, что этот Джон и тот — накаченный под завязку наркотиками — на самом деле одна и та же личность, и чувство в его груди было сродни тому, когда Майкрофт ошибался или происходило тройное убийство. Но то, что он ощущал сейчас, казалось намного сильнее.

Все, что раньше его радовало, действительно не было лучше Джона Уотсона, а Джон Уотсон сейчас полностью принадлежал ему.

Эта мысль наполнила его грудь чем-то светлым.

Но с затаенной радостью он все же подумал об отравленном блеске для губ. Однако пока отбросил эту идею до лучших времен и увлек Джона еще в один поцелуй.

Ему показалось, что где-то вдалеке он услышал звон колоколов.


End file.
